Comrades
by Angelfish-Smile
Summary: Kurama and Hiei talk after Hiei saves Yukina from the big bad wrinkly manit's serious not stupid though One Shot


Comrades  
  
Part 1/?  
  
Author: Angelfish-Smile  
  
Pairing: None as of yet.  
  
Notes: Inspired after watching the Save Yukina episodes...this just schemed in my head after seeing Kurama and Hiei's little conversation after Hiei saved Yukina. It just struck me as kinda strange that Hiei was actually smiling! SMILING! I know I'll get alot of feedback on how stupid and off plot this is but I hope you enjoy! Also a little bit is on the little thing that cutie, Koenma, said. Something along the lines that Kurama would be punished too, if Hiei committed a human murder.  
  
Comrades~~~~~  
  
"Looks as if I wasn't needed here after all." Kurama stated matter-of- factly from the shadows.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Hiei questioned as he watched the 'stupid' ningens. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, "Let me guess...long enough right?"  
  
Truth be told, Hiei had known the very second Kurama had arrived. Not long after he himself in fact. His Jagan had aided him in that, and the fact that the Kurama hadn't even bothered to hide his Spirit energy.  
  
"Why don't you tell her? I think she deserves to know she has a brother." Kurama said still leaning casually against the wall.  
  
Hiei smiled at Kurama, "Yes well she deserves happiness." 'Not a burden such as myself.'  
  
Kurama pushed off the wall, "I thought they were one in the same." He looked as if he was holding in a good burst of laughter in his eyes.  
  
Hiei shook his head and almost beamed at Kurama, "You know the on-" His sentence cut off as he sensed Botan and Urameshi coming around the corner. He let his smile slip and secured his katana, before striding out the door.  
  
At that moment Kurama shook his head. The image of Hiei's smile imprinted in his mind, knowing sourly that it would probably be the last time he saw it.  
  
They all sent a small glance at the retreating figure and Kurama ran over the conversation between the two siblings over and over again. '...just a member of the team...no one...just a member...of the team.'  
  
Kurama gasped getting the attention of the other two. He put a hand to his sides as he almost fell over in laughter.  
  
Yuusuke raised an eyebrow at seeing the former Kitsune laughing. Usually Kurama never really let him emotions show such as this, well only when it came to his ningen mother.  
  
'Oh in the name of...Hiei you're ridiculous! After all that fuss over not wanting to be on the team...' Kurama thought and choked back a laugh and wiped his eyes. He composed himself, and looked at the two inquirers.  
  
"Umm.... Kurama you alright?" At this Kurama chuckled slightly, but nodded to Botan.  
  
"I'll be fine, but I have some things to do...if you'll excuse me I have to go and have a chat with Koenma."  
  
'Liar.' His conscious yelled at him.  
  
Botan smiled as did Yuusuke, "Alright then, bye Kurama!"  
  
Kurama chuckled once more for good measure, before walking out the door. Unconsciously he walked towards the forest. They just looked so. inviting...and adventurous, to his former self, whom was conveniently just poking and prying to get out. Though he wouldn't, at least not yet.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened as he saw one of the carcasses Kuwabara had 'disposed' of. It was, as fate wanted, twitching slightly.  
  
Suddenly a flash and then.... the demon fell into carefully cut blocks, to the ground.  
  
Kurama flinched, 'Note to self; Never plan on eating after a watching Hiei battle.'  
  
"Hn." Hiei said and cleaned his katana in the tree above them.  
  
The sun had set and the stars had started to come out. Hiei looked down at Kurama and noted his outfit. He suddenly felt himself wanting to make a smart retort but held it in. Going back to cleaning his katana, Hiei almost forgot Kurama was even there.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama's questioning voice reached up to Hiei.  
  
"Hn." He snorted and sheathed the katana.  
  
Kurama called up to him once more, before Hiei finally leapt down, to stand beside him. Kurama gave a slightly smug smile, "Back to the Hn's again?" At the icy glare Kurama continued, "You were interrupted Hiei. I thought perhaps the conversation could be finished."  
  
Hiei gave a suspicious look as he sat down where Urameshi had stayed the other night, lighting the fire. "Hn, alright."  
  
Kurama nodded and sat on the other side of the fire. He gave s small fleeting look into the flames before he looked up at the stars. "So..."  
  
"So...what? Hn... Stupid fox." Hiei rolled his eyes skyward and looked at the stars. Suddenly a loud 'plop' went through out the forest. Hiei narrowed his eyes and looked at Kurama. 'How absurd.'  
  
Kurama was laying on the ground, his arms and legs spread, staring up as if he were a child, at the stars, "Hiei...what were you saying?"  
  
"About what?" Hiei said and tried to find what exactly Kurama was looking at.  
  
"Well...something about, 'You know the on-,' and then you stopped." Hiei raised an eyebrow and continued his search in the stars, trying to remember what he was talking about at the same time.  
  
"Hn. Oh yes, as I was saying stupid fox." He paused as he heard Kurama make a disapproving sound, "The only reason you came was to make sure you didn't get in trouble. Pretty demonic if you ask me...making sure your, 'slave' didn't get in trouble."  
  
Kurama sat up with a start, "Hey that's not true Hiei! You aren't a slave! I'm just supervising you! I haven't asked you to do one thing! No have I?" He said all offended.  
  
"Hn. you act like those stupid ningen Kurama." Hiei snorted and shook his head. His eyes narrowed in the stars, as he heard a branch snap. He could sense Kurama tense also.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and was shocked as he felt something be thrown at him. He quickly dodged it and gasped as he saw what it was.  
  
Hiei pinpointed where the spider demon was and slashed him to pieces. Gritting his teeth the whole while in anger.  
  
Kurama chuckled nervously and kicked the web away from him.  
  
Hiei sat back down, as if nothing had happened, "Hn."  
  
Kurama tensed as he realized how stupid he must seem. But he couldn't help it as he let a small chuckle escape his lips. "You know Hiei...if I didn't have my former reflexes I think I would've been lunch for that spider."  
  
Hiei snorted in disbelieve at the statement. 'Honestly! The stupid fox actually thinks I would've let it kill him...'  
  
"Now. Hiei don't give me that look. You probably would've sat there and watched him devour me." He paused and actually winked at Hiei, "After all I am just a stupid ningen ne?"  
  
Hiei backed up into the shadows slightly, unintentionally of course, and leaned against an old withered tree trunk, "I have my morals...Hn, you act as if I'm not honorable. You have, whether I like it or not, come to my aid many times, and I intend to return the favor, besides stupid fox, you are rather interesting and entertaining to watch and aid in battle."  
  
Kurama smiled brightly at this, but covered it up with a cough, "Yes and the fact that you don't want to get sentenced to death for letting me die?"  
  
Hiei, whose eyes had drifted closed, opened his right eye, "Yes and that too..." At this Kurama laughed yet again. Hiei snorted, "Are you drunk fox? Urameshi slip you some sake?"  
  
Kurama's eyes bulged out and he sat up. Had Hiei.... did he...nah, "DID YOU JUST MAKE A JOKE HIEI?!"  
  
"Hn." Was his only response, but for a small moment Kurama saw the humor flash in Hiei's eyes.  
  
Kurama sighed and lay back down, "Hiei...you're softening in your old years. First you actually call yourself one of the team...and now you're smiling." He paused at the realization, "It's good to have friends isn't it Hiei?"  
  
Hiei leaned further back into the shadows and he looked to the stars, suddenly seeing what Kurama was looking at. Life, it was life. The stars winked at him occasionally and Hiei's eyes narrowed, "Friends. Hn... They are only weaknesses."  
  
Kurama shook his head and took a brief glance at Hiei, "They may be Hiei, they may be, but in the end it's worth it, coming home after the battle knowing you'll have your comrades always. Hiei I may not be as heartless and strong, or even powerful as Youko was. But I can assure you this Hiei; I have friends, and for once I am happy. Truly happy, Hiei. It may be hard for you being alone your whole life, but I saw you today Hiei; the TRUE you. The one who dismissed the fact that Yuusuke was a ningen, and Kuwabara was an idiot, the one who let us pass his barriers, it may have been for just a second Hiei, but it happened, whether you want to admit it or not..."  
  
Hiei snarled at the confession. Deep down, though he could feel his small heart pounding, "Hn." He got to his feet and in a flash was in the save branches of the tree directly above him. He cleared some of the branches and looked at the stars once more, his tense shoulders, loosening slightly.  
  
Hiei watched as a small mischievous smile played on the Kitsune's lips, 'Stupid fox...Yes Kurama it is good to have friends...the nights don't seem so cold anymore.'  
  
He looked at the stars once more before closing his eyes, for once depending on someone else for a passing moment. Having comrades, friends, whatever.well it wasn't such a bad thing, this ningen tradition..  
  
~~~~END~~~~  
  
So how was it? Did you like it? Ok here's the questions.Should I make a sequel? Do you want it to be a romance, as my friend suggested, between Kurama/Youko and Hiei? I assure you I will be willing to, but if I end up doing that it'll take a little longer. I ain't the type to just stick 'em together.. can't go and turn a cutie gay without a reason.lol anyways.reviews would be appreciated and if I got anything wrong here just tell me.  
  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
Anime_angelfish@yahoo.com 


End file.
